


Bored?

by himemiyas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, gay people, yuzuru up to no good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himemiyas/pseuds/himemiyas
Summary: Touri is terribly bored in a Himemiya affairs meeting :eyes rolling emoji:





	Bored?

**Author's Note:**

> AH idk about this one i tried something new! hope you enjoy ~

The meeting was boring. 

Tori hated sitting in these long meetings with investors and business officials his parents set him up with. They dragged on for hours, discussing topics Tori knew nothing about. Yuzuru had natural political prowess, or maybe he had been trained, but either way most of the speaking was up to him. He had a knack for passing off his own words as Tori’s, anyway, so most of the compliments were directed at the Himemiya heir instead of his servant. 

The only reassuring thing this entire unsettling meeting had brought Tori was Yuzuru’s hand, placed comfortably on Tori’s thigh under the table. Yuzuru knew how Tori hated business meetings like this, and wanted nothing to do with his family’s money. 

Tori had begun to get fidgety, tapping his fingers on the table. He was at his wit’s end with this meeting, hearing the same points being tossed around over and over again. 

Yuzuru gripped his thigh, a silent warning, telling him please pay attention to our guests, won’t you, Bocchama, we mustn’t be rude, but Tori only glared over at Yuzuru. He had sat in this pointless meeting uselessly kicking his legs for far too long. He made it a point to ignore as much of the meeting as possible, until Yuzuru rather sharply elbowed him. 

“Ah, the papers, you say? Bocchama, we should fetch the papers for our guests to sign, should we not?” Yuzuru prompted.  
“Huh? What papers? Did you forget something important, you dummy?”   
“I apologize sincerely. I thought I had the signature papers in my notes binder.” He rested a hand on the gray folder on the table in front of him. “I must have misplaced them…. Ah, I’ll go look for them, I suppose. I’m not sure where they could be…. my deepest apologies.” 

Tori frowned. The papers the investor and his wife were supposed to sign….. he remembered seeing them in the sunroom. It was stupid of Yuzuru to misplace them, but after all, Tori was really supposed to be doing these things. He turned to Yuzuru and grabbed his arm. 

“I saw them in the sunroom, you know! You should go get them there.”   
“Ah, would you come with me, please, Bocchama? So that you can show me where they are.” Yuzuru looked upset. It seemed he had failed at being prepared. Tori sighed. Really, sometimes, it was as if he were taking care of Yuzuru.   
“I guess it’s okay.” He said, annoyed. That would mean they would have to leave their guests alone. Tori thought Yuzuru would have better manners, honestly. 

Yuzuru turned to the investor and his wife.   
“Again, my apologies. Bocchama and I will only be gone a minute. I could request some more refreshments be brought to the parlor, if it would please you.” He said, dejectedly.   
The investor assured Yuzuru that it was alright, and he and his wife didn’t mind waiting, and with another apology, Yuzuru and Tori stood up from the table, (Yuzuru bringing along his gray binder) and left the parlor. 

The sunroom was down the hall and to the left. As Yuzuru walked briskly through the hallway, Tori struggled to keep up with his long strides.   
“H-hey! Wait up, Yuzuru!” Tori called.   
“Of course, Bocchama. However, we don’t want to keep our guests waiting for long, do we?” Yuzuru slowed down slightly. They were about to turn the corner.   
Tori caught up with him, close to his side, and to the wall, as they turned left. Yuzuru stopped abruptly, looking up and down the corridor.   
“Hah? What are you doing, idiot? The sunroom is right t-”  
Tori was cut off as Yuzuru turned toward him, staring into Tori’s eyes with uncomfortable determination and pinning him to the wall with one arm. 

Tori’s eyes nervously widened. Yuzuru was close to his face, so close that Tori could see the imperfections on his skin.   
“S-stop being weird! What are you doing?” Tori muttered, looking away.  
“Ah, I’m sorry, It’s just- I mean…” Yuzuru paused, and exhaled loudly. “Is it alright if I kiss you right now?”  
Tori flushed a deep red. “Now? Uhm….uuuuu… O-okay…”  
Yuzuru leaned closer, backing Tori up against the wall behind him. Tori’s nervous energy was the same every time, easily calmed by Yuzuru’s touch.   
He brought his free hand, the one not holding the binder, up to Tori’s jaw, tilting his sweet head up to Yuzuru’s height. 

“Tori…” Yuzuru whispered, bringing their foreheads together gently. He brought his lips calmly to Tori’s.   
Tori draped his arms around Yuzuru’s neck, making it easier for him to stand on his tiptoes.   
Yuzuru’s arm, holding his folder, wrapped around Tori’s small waist, pulling Tori closer towards him. It was awkward every time, of course, because of how many years they had gone in an uncomfortable pining state, but   
Tori mewled quietly as Yuzuru deepened the kiss, moving his hands up to the back of Yuzuru’s head. “Ngh… hah.. Yuzuru...” he muttered, breaking away from Yuzuru’s lips.   
“Shh, sweetheart.” Yuzuru responded, kissing Tori again. This time, Tori made no move to move away. He knew he was supposed to be in a meeting right now, and his parents would be furious if they knew he was in the hallway making out with Yuzuru as their guests sat by themselves. He was too caught up by the heat of Yuzuru’s body to do much about it however.   
Slowly, reluctantly, Tori dropped his hands to Yuzuru’s chest, pushing him away. 

“We can’t …” Tori looked down at the floor. “I mean, um… we haven’t gotten the papers yet… we don’t want to be gone too long ….”   
“What papers?” Yuzuru asked, staring straight at Tori.   
“Huh? Idiot! The papers for the investor to sign!” Had Yuzuru forgotten the very reason they left?   
“Ah, yes.” Yuzuru withdrew his hand from around Tori’s waist, opening his gray folder. “They’re right here.”  
“But-“   
“I’m sorry. Were you not bored?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
